


Burn

by DazzleYourMindsEye



Series: Burn [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Brunswick Farms, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, a short smutty oneshot to break me out of this writer funk, angsty smut, did someone call for some angsty smut?, fucking in a shed, the tension between them is too much, too bad i'm bringing it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleYourMindsEye/pseuds/DazzleYourMindsEye
Summary: What if the conversation in the shed at Brunswick Farms had gone a little differently?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Burn

“I promise I’ll protect you.”

Blake knew it was a mistake as soon as she said it. The soft open look in Yang’s eyes hardened, and Blake saw the tentative crack in the iron door slam shut.

Yang stepped back, pulling her hand from Blake’s grip. “Whatever. We can hook up that trailer to Bumblebee in the morning.”

She turned her back and made to walk back towards the barn doors, back out into the howling storm. Blake felt something catch in her throat and she felt the words she so desperately wanted to say since meeting Yang’s eyes for the first time in over a year trip and stumble over their own feet. She choked, staring at Yang’s back as she walked away. _No_. It can’t end like this.

“Yang. Wait...”

Yang stopped mid-stride, hand outreached and frozen in the action of grasping the shed door handle. She didn’t turn, but Blake caught the way her shoulders tensed.

“Yang? I-I...” Blake swallowed against the harsh lump in her throat. “I’m sorry.”

At this Yang finally turned to look at her – face carefully blank. “For what?”

Blake had never had such a hard time reading Yang, and it scared her. She clenched her fists at her sides. “For everything.”

The skin around Yang’s eyes tightened. In a few short strides she was suddenly standing a lot closer, so close Blake could count the constellations in the freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose.

“Did you know?” Yang hissed, her previous lethargy a distant memory as the lilac of her eyes flickered red, gone as soon as it appeared.

Blake refused to look away or blink, the corners of her eyes burning. “Know what?”

Yang blinked, just once, and suddenly the fire in her eyes changed. Anger fading, but no less intense. “Did you know how much I needed you?”

Blake sucked in a short harsh breath, her nose filled with the scent of old oil, damp wood and _Yang_. She opened her mouth to answer, but Yang wasn’t done.

“Did you know how much I thought about you? How _angry_ I was those first days? You just left, with no word. I didn’t know if I’d ever seen you again or if you were okay or if you were _fucking dead_ in a ditch somewhere…”

Yang stopped and blew out a breath through her nose. She stepped back and harshly raked a hand through her hair.

Blake trembled, but she was the furthest thing from cold despite the wind outside rattling the dusty window panes. Her heartbeat pounded in both sets of ears. She reached out, tentatively, intending to try and take Yang’s hand again (maybe fall to her knees and beg forgiveness – she wasn’t sure) when Yang’s gaze snapped back to hers.

Whatever useless words Blake intended to say died in her throat. Yang’s gaze burned, sizzled on her skin like fire despite their lilac color and Blake’s heartbeat thudded twice as hard.

Blake couldn’t recall who moved first, but she found herself steered backwards until an ancient shelf rattled at her back and she was nose to nose with Yang, soft lips smashing into hers.

The wind outside chilled to the bone, but Yang was _warm_. Her lips were gentle, despite the initial harshness and Blake melted against her – arms sliding up strong shoulders to wrap around her neck. Yang bit her lower lip and tugged, and Blake recognized it for the question it was. At that moment she would have faced down a Deathstalker weaponless if Yang asked.

She responded by biting back, sharply nipping Yang’s lip. She groaned and her hands slid down Blake’s hips to pick her up by the backs of her thighs and set her down firmly on the nearest solid surface. In her haste to knock several rusty tools aside to clear a spot, Blake’s hazy mind piped up in protest, stating that maybe fucking each other brainless in an abandoned shed with so much left unsaid between them wasn’t the best idea...

The heat of Yang’s hands fumbling with Blake’s belt quickly crushed that voice.

Yang wrenched her lips away to suck hard at Blake’s throat. Blake cried out, throwing her head back to expose more skin and pant harshly at the ceiling. Yang made a small noise of triumph against her neck and suddenly her fingers slipped down Blake’s loosened waistband and danced through the wet heat between her thighs. Blake gasped like she was drowning.

One of her hands slammed down onto the surface she sat on to stay upright and the other tangled tightly in Yang’s hair. Yang’s other hand – harder and cooler, her prosthetic – twined around her waist to hold her still.

Blake hooked both knees around Yang’s own waist. Yang almost growled and her hand shifted lower to curl a finger and press firmly upward. Blake shuddered, grip tightening in her hair.

She clenched down automatically on Yang’s hand when she slipped a second finger inside with barely any effort. Yang began to move her hand, slowly at first then picking up speed and strength. The noise Blake made wasn’t coherent.

Her arm gave out from underneath her and she sprawled on her back across the work bench. Yang made full use of the new angle, teeth nipping the bare skin on Blake’s ribs and stomach and fingers curling up harder, _harder_ …

Climax hit sudden and hard, rippling through Blake like stormy waves. She didn’t bother to muffle her scream, certain that no one could hear them all the way up at the farmhouse and through the howling wind. She rolled her hips against Yang’s hand, still working between her thighs and drawing out the ripples of her inner muscles.

Yang pressed a kiss to her hip, tender and soft. Her lips grazed the raised scar on Blake’s skin and she shivered at the sensitive touch. She made eye contact, and the lilac of her eyes seemed to almost glow in the light of a nearby window.

Yang’s hand never stopped moving, and another brush against a particular sensitive spot made Blake’s eyes roll back in her head.

A cool hand slid up Blake’s stomach until it reached the edge of her top and paused there, just barely tracing the seam of the garment. Blake’s own hand shot up to grip it, hard and artificial but still very much _Yang_. She gasped a single word, the first spoken between them since this started. _“Please...”_

The hand working between her legs stilled, and Blake felt Yang’s harsh breathing against her belly.

_No, don’t stop…_ were the intended words, but all that came out was a quiet whimper.

Yang’s hand slid around her torso and hauled her upright, other fingers still curled inside her. Blake gasped at the changed angle.

Yang leaned her forehead on Blake’s, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Blake took in every inch of her face, trying to imprint the image into the back of her mind like a photograph.

The change in angle made Blake drop her legs, but she slid one knee up between Yang’s thighs, pressing hard. Yang grunted and her hips rolled against the pressure.

“Yang...” Blake breathed her name more than spoke it and Yang’s eyes shot open to stare into Blake’s. No traces of previous anger lingered, and the lilac shimmered wetly.

“ _Blake..._ ” Yang whispered her name more like a confession, thousands of words threaded in one single syllable.

Blake kissed her, soft and sweet.

Yang kissed her back. Blake pressed her leg up harder and rolled her own hips in encouragement. Slowly Yang began to rock, back and forth slowly. Then faster until she was panting harshly into Blake’s hair. The fingers still inside Blake pumped faster, and she felt a second climax building up in her stomach tighter and tighter.

Soon Yang was grunting into her skin and Blake cried out, Yang’s name on her lips and tongue.

It could have been an hour or several minutes they stayed there, wrapped around each other. But eventually the world intruded and Blake glanced up out the window to the growing darkness outside.

“Hey. We should probably head back.” Speaking out loud felt like blasphemy, but Yang muttered something that sounded like an answer and pulled away. Blake immediately missed her warmth.

Blake redid her belt and Yang straightened her jacket. A tense silence fell.

Yang pushed back her bangs and avoided Blake’s eyes. She gestured to the shed doors. “After you.”

Blake frowned, but wrenched open the doors allowing a shock of cold air to rush inside. The rush of fresh air cleared her head of the scent of mildew and Yang and she glanced over at her partner (were they still even teammates now?). Yang still avoided looking at her, hunching down against the wind.

Yang would avoid her for the rest of the night. Blake found it didn’t sting as much as it should have.

In fact, she found herself caring less and less as the night dragged on.

She was tired.


End file.
